


Captivated

by Lilrand0m_chik



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderswap, Kissing, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilrand0m_chik/pseuds/Lilrand0m_chik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Basically what Abe/Mihashi would be like if the two of them were born girls. So it’s like Alternate Universe - They have been born girls not TURNED into girls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyrockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrockets/gifts).



> I hope this is what you had wanted.   
> This was the first time I had written F/F and a public Ookiku fic, so you could probably tell my fail T_T
> 
> I wasn't creative enough to change their names to female forms, so please forgive me.

The first time Abe-chan realized that she had feelings for one Mihashi-chan, was in the changing rooms after softball practice. They were the last getting changed into their school uniform and by that time Abe had finished getting ready to leave. She went to search for Mihashi. That girl was so clumsy and it made Abe feel like she needed to protect the fair-haired pitcher. She peeked around the corner. Her face had flushed red at what Mihashi’s form was doing.

The shy girl was topless, facing the mirror while cupping herself with her small hands. Abe could see it all from where she was. Mihashi was deep in thought.

“What are you doing?” Abe said stepping out of the corner.

Mihashi jumped at the intruder and shielded her chest. “U-umm… w-well….. Tajima…. Big… emmm…”

Abe counted in her head, trying to control her breathing (and anger!). She’ll never get used to the slow stuttering.

“He … said… that guys l-like….. Bigger br-breasts and I … umm… I’m.. um… small.”

How Mihashi was friends with the biggest pervert in school was still beyond Abe. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to play around with her, Abe thought mischievously.  
“Oh really?” Abe moved to stand closely in front of her, “show me.”

“Ah!? No.. no it’s okay! Umm-”

“Come on, it’s okay. I’m a girl too, you know”

Mihashi nodded and shakily dropped her hands away from her chest and looked down, ashamed.  
Abe openly stared at Mihashi’s chest. They were smaller than her own, yet… something about them looked inviting to Abe. Her breasts were round and suited the pitcher’s body frame. They looked so sweet so…  
“They’re cute” Abe muttered, mesmerized.

Mihashi looked at her, surprised, “R-really?! You-you think so?”

Abe nodded and without realizing it, her hands reached out and cupped the small breasts. She wanted to know what it was like kissing them, licking the small pink nipples. Mihashi’s breathe hitched.

The sound awoke the catcher from the spell and she pulled away. _Why had she done that? She was not a lesbian!_ “Excuse me,” Abe rushed out of the room, grabbing her bag. She took deep breathes, walking home quickly. She couldn’t believe she had done that. It was then that she had realized that her panties were wet. _Had she really gotten excited from that?!_

\- - -

After previously dating Haruna, Abe had realized that she was not attracted to males. Haruna was an impressive pitcher, handsome, masculine and he was close to becoming a professional baseball player. However Abe was not attracted to him at all.  
Perhaps it was because of his cocky-nature. That according to Haruna, Abe was there to serve him as his girlfriend…

She glanced at Mihashi in the corner of her eye, changing once again. Mihashi was so delicate, so shy. But Abe knew there was a strength in her. She was a great pitcher, she was obedient to Abe and plus, Mihashi was very cute. Like a little mouse. Abe drank in the sight of the clumsy girl in a light pink bra and matching panties. She wanted to know what it felt like to hold that body close. To see what the pitcher looked like completely naked.

“Abe?”  
She looked at Mihashi’s face and was drawn to the beautiful eyes, the plump lips, the concerned face.  
Abe was definitely attracted to Mihashi.

\- - -

Mihashi had invited her over for a movie night and a sleepover. Their coach had always said it was good to bond together, well, that was what Abe thought initially when she agreed. In truth, Abe wanted to see Mihashi outside of school, without the other members, just the two of them.

 

After watching a comedy flick, Mihashi had gone to refill the drinks downstairs. Abe took this chance to scout the room. It was quite large. She smiled at seeing pictures of a younger adorable Mihashi at her bedside table. Even Mihashi’s bed was large. Something had caught her eye.  
It was a magazine, half under the bed. The catcher picked it up and was surprised to find that it was a PlayBoy magazine. _Mihashi likes this?! That would mean that she’s…_

Abe flicked a few pages, nude girls posed in unashamed positions. Abe realized, none of these images turned her on. Yet. When she thought of this girl on the page Abe currently viewed, as Mihashi, it was a totally different manner. Mihashi on her back, nude, hands on her thighs, legs spread. Abe found it harder to breathe and to sooth her rapid heart beat.

“Ah!” Mihashi gasped at seeing Abe looking at _that_. She put down the drinks on the table and rushed to Abe. “T-that’s… umm… Ta.. Tajima’s, n-not mine!”

Abe nodded and swallowed. She walked to the couch and sat down, still looking through the magazine. “It’s okay to look” Abe said, trying her best to play off like it was a normal thing to possess. _This could be her chance after all._  
Mihashi approached cautiously and sat down next to her, terribly embarrassed.

“Have you looked in this?” Abe asked the shaking girl next to her. The other nodded.  
Abe leaned back, angling her body to face Mihashi. “Do you enjoy looking at them?”

The pitcher first shook her head but upon looking at Abe’s serious face, she turned away, face aflame. “Y-yes. I get … umm… excited…Is… is it wrong?”

If only Mihashi had seen the grin on Abe’s face. “Of course it’s not wrong. Not to me,” she moved to sit even closer to her, “do you want to experiment with me?”

“O-okay… “

“I need you to face me”

Mihashi jumped at the command and shifted. Abe’s hands, with a mind of their own, had already gone to touch the clothed breasts before her. She cupped them, groping. Mihashi’s face was bright red, eyes scrunched closed, biting her lip. Abe had found it hard to control herself any longer. She leaned over to kiss the tempting lips, finding it harder and harder to stop grasping onto them.

She groaned, feeling the soft nervous hands touch her own breasts. She wanted more, needed more. Abe crawled her hands underneath Mihashi’s shirt, lifting it off to reveal the light pink bra. Mihashi’s eyes scaled down to focus on the corner of the table, not wanting to see Abe’s disappointment.  
Abe was, however, delighted to see the breasts snuggled in the bra, the unsteady breathing chest beckoned Abe. She moved down to kiss the pale neck, sucking on the junction of the shoulder and trailed down to kiss the top of the breasts. “Mi- Ren. Can-can I take off your bra?”

Mihashi could only nod, panting from the touches on her body. Abe, now nervous snapped the bra from the front to open and reveal the delicate breasts. Mihashi moved to allow the bra to be completely off, achingly wanting to cover herself. Abe was too busy rubbing the exposed nipples with her fingers, loving to hear the whimper that came from her pitcher. She leaned down to suck on one nipple. Mihashi squealed in surprise, she covered her mouth with a hand.

“Ren. Can we go to the bed?”

Mihashi nodded, standing up unsteadily. Abe wondered if she was just agreeing only because she asked.  
“B-but! Y-you have to take off.. Your… “ Mihashi pointed to Abe’s shirt. Abe happily obeyed, taking off her shirt and bra, not feeling embarrassed to show off. Mihashi nervously stepped towards the other to initiate the kiss for which Abe, again, happily complied. At least she knew Mihashi wanted to continue.

Abe placed her hands on the pitcher’s hips, carefully pushing the other backwards so that the bed was directly behind the fair-haired girl. Mihashi unsteadily sat down, too busy receiving a passionate kiss.

 

After a few more kisses, Mihashi ended up laying on the bed, Abe in between her legs, who progressed into fondling the bare breasts and sucking her way down to the bellybutton of the girl below her. She couldn’t get enough of tasting the delicate skin, hearing the little whines from her captive. Or was it Abe that was the one captivated?

She leaned back and slid her hands up the legs down to the thighs slowly pushing the skirt so that it fluttered onto Mihashi’s stomach, giving a clear view of the pink panties. The way Mihashi squeaked, knowing full well what Abe was looking at, was very cute.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry. I’m we-wet down the-there” The pitcher stuttered, keeping her legs closed.

Abe caressed the thighs and coaxed them to open up. As soon as they were wide enough, Abe quickly leaned down and pressed her face against the underwear, inhaling the husky scent. Mihashi could only jump, trembling legs unable to move away. “Y-you shouldn’t do that! It’s d-dirty”

The taller girl purred and started to suck the skin of left inner thigh. She halted upon hearing quiet sobs and looked up, shocked.  
“P-please stop” Mihashi cried, trying to wipe the tears away.

Abe panicked and sat up, away from her, “I’m sorry, I scared you! We’ll stop! I’m sorry!”

“N-no,” Mihashi pulled her hands away from her face and used them to cover her lap, “I’m too wet... now,” and as if hypnotised by lust, she lifted her right foot and rubbed it between Abe’s legs, teasingly pressing against the cloth of the dark red shorts.  
Abe bent forward on her hands, rocking her hips against the foot.

“Takaya! I want m-more” Mihashi softly whined. Abe couldn’t help but kiss her once again, running her tongue through that delicious mouth, while Mihashi wrapped her arms around Abe’s lower back, pulling her so that their bodies were up against each other. The darkhaired girl couldn’t help but watch in fascination as she teasingly stroked her leg between the other’s.

The pitcher’s hands slid to the band of Abe’s shorts, giving an indication that she wanted the piece of clothing off.

“Do you want to go further?” Abe asked, removing her shorts to reveal black panties.

Mihashi looked at the other’s face, in a spell. “W-what do we do?”

“A lot of things,” although Abe was grinning, she knew her hands were shaking from the nerves.

The other girl sat up instantly causing Abe to jump back.

“Ren?”

Mihashi looked down at her hands with watery eyes. “Umm! I’m sorry! I… I’m scared.”

Abe looked at Mihashi’s shaking form and at her own figure. She was going too fast! “It’s okay! We’ll stop!” She felt uncomfortable all of the sudden. It was as if she had become Haruna all of the sudden. She felt ill. “This was too fast for you. I should have stopped-”

“It’s just that,” the pitcher interrupted, “I…. really liked it. A l-lot. And… I think… I… umm.. like…. You … a lot. Too. Always.”

“You mean, you like me? Even though I‘m a girl as well?” Abe could barely contain her glee.

Mihashi nodded and covered her eyes.

Abe quickly moved the hands away from the other’s delicate face, “Nononono! I really like you too, Ren! I had for a while now!”

“R-Really?”

“Yes! I like you so much!”

Mihashi couldn’t stop her smile. Abe was captivated by the expression - Mihashi had never smiled like that before. Abe reached over to grasp the other’s chin and leaned in for a kiss. _There was no way she was going to let her go._


End file.
